Night 3
FNaTL= Night 3 is the third night of Five Nights at Tubbyland. Here, the animatronics become more active and the Music Box winds down faster. Dipsy also becomes active for the first time on this night, and the Fume mechanic appears in Dining Room 1 and starts becoming a necessity. Phone Call Strategy Dipsy is now active, which means the fumes machine must be used often to stop him. Use it about every 30 seconds so he won't be able to come to the office in time. As for the rest, you should have gotten the drift. Trivia * Dipsy activated on the third night and drained power, similar to the Original, which was meant to be a Dipsy animatronic as well, and activates on the third night as well as having its mechanic as draining power, and Tinky Winky from the second game, who also activates on the third night and took away power. |-|FNaTL 2= Night 3 is the third night of Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. The animatronics get more aggressive than before, and Tinky Winky starts to become active, giving the player another task to keep up in the cameras. Phone Call Strategy Tinky Winky is now active, which means he must be watched very frequently to prevent him from cutting the power, which is extremely dangerous due to leaving you helpless against other tubbybots for a large amount of time. Laa-Laa is also extremely active from this night on, so be prepared to use the smoke machine. Trivia * Tinky Winky had something to do with taking power and activated on the third night, similar to Dipsy from the first game who activates on the third night and drained power and the Original who also activates on the third night and drained power. |-|FNaTL 3: T. E. G.= Night 3 is the third night of Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. This night is usually where the difficulty ramps up heavily, and a strategy is usually needed to pull yourself through the night. The Original also starts being active on this night, giving you another thing to watch out for. Phone Call Strategy The Original is now active, which means that you must remember to open the door when hearing heavy footsteps running towards you. Most tubbybots are very active, appearing very often and attacking quicker. As doors drain a lot of power, try to keep as little doors open as much as possible, as well as keeping all threats out (other than Original). Cutscene After every night, you get to listen to a cutscene. As you listen, short phrases like 'Are you still there?', 'You did this', and 'Leave now' pop up on the screen for split seconds. The two voices are the phone guy from the first game and an unknown CEO character. The CEO is voiced by Critolious. Trivia * The Original was meant to be a Dipsy animatronic, and activates on the third night as well as having its mechanic as draining power, similar to Dipsy from the first game who also activates on the third night and drained power and Tinky Winky from the second game who activates on the third night too and took away power. Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game